Antibody therapies have been developed for use in treating a wide range of conditions including autoimmune diseases or disorders, infectious diseases, and cancers. Such therapies are useful but can be associated with undesirable immunogenicity, and may be damaging to healthy cells and tissues.
Additional therapies for autoimmune diseases or conditions, infectious diseases, and cancers are desirable. Such therapies desirably would have broad and potent therapeutic activity while minimizing immunogenicity and damage to non-diseased cells.